Ceux qui savent
by Ammlya
Summary: La musique s'élève dans les airs, depuis les hautes et anciennes montagnes. Niché sur le flanc d'une de ces altières dents de pierre, un temple, et en son sein, une vieille femme, dont les mains ne cessent de frotter les cordes...
1. Première version (courte)

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici un petit texte réalisé pour un atelier d'écriture créative. Je l'aime bien, donc je vous le partage ici, dans sa première version, courte, puis dans sa version finale et retravaillée, plus longue._

_N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en pensez, tout retour est apprécié !_

* * *

Ceux qui savent... _(version courte)_

"Il se trouve, dans les hautes montagnes de Chine, un temple d'où s'élève une musique sans pareille. En son sein, une vieille femme, qui joue là depuis un âge que même la terre a oubliée. Elle joue, et ses mains sont couvertes de sang d'avoir tant frotté les cordes. Chaque jour, du lever au coucher du soleil, elle joue, et sa musique s'étend jusqu'au confins du monde. De nombreux élèves la demande comme maître, lui suppliant de leur apprendre son art.

\- N'avez vous pas peur de mes mains en sang ? Leur demande à chaque fois la vieille.

\- Non Grand-mère, nous n'avons pas peur, lui répondent-ils, et nous saignerons nous aussi s'il faut cela pour jouer comme toi.

Alors elle accepte, et de bon cœur, elle enseigne son savoir. Quand ses élèves ont fini leur apprentissage, on ne les revoit plus. La vieille confit qu'ils s'en vont de part le monde, répandre la musique qu'ils ont appris auprès d'elle. Alors elle joue. Elle joue pour ceux qui sont partis. Elle joue pour apaiser les âmes de ceux qui savent, de ceux dont le sang s'écoule lentement le long des cordes frottées..."


	2. Deuxième version (longue)

_Un grand merci à Mathieu, Pierre et Lealia, dont les retours m'ont beaucoup aidé à retravailler ce texte pour obtenir cette deuxième version !  
_

* * *

Ceux qui savent... _(version longue)_

"Il se trouve, dans les hautes et anciennes montagnes de Chine, un temple d'où s'élève une musique sans pareille. Elle se mêle au vent, caressant la bruyère rouge qui couvre les parois rocheuses, glissant entre les flancs acérés de ces altières dents de pierre.

C'est là, au sommet de la montagne de Hóngyún, que se trouve le temple aux mille soupirs. On l'appelle ainsi, car la musique qui en provient semble faite des même soupirs que ceux rendus par les âmes qui s'en vont rejoindre pour toujours le monde des esprits.

En son sein, nichée au milieu des colonnes d'albâtre et des voiles de coton bleu givré, une vieille femme, qui joue là depuis un âge que même la terre a oublié. Sa peau est blanche et froide comme la neige, et ses cheveux d'argent ondulent avec les draperies au gré des vents.

C'est elle qui produit cette musique, en pinçant et en frottant les cordes imbibées des gouttes écarlates qui tombent de ses vieilles mains usées. Au bord du vide, contemplant chaque jour le tapis de nuages blancs qui paressent à mi-hauteur de la montagne, elle tire de son instrument les notes qui, portées par la brise, s'étendent jusqu'au confins du monde.

Nombreux sont ceux qui viennent à elle, ravis par sa musique et espérant en découvrir le secret. Ils franchissant les milles et les frontières, gravissent les flancs escarpés de la montagne, pour la supplier de leur apprendre son art.

Parvenu au pied du temple, ils s'inclinent jusqu'à terre, implorant la vieille femme pour obtenir l'honneur de devenir ses élèves. Elle les regarde et chaque fois leur demande :

\- Enfants pleins de vie, vous qui souhaitez apprendre de moi la musique portée par la brise, n'avez vous pas peur de mes mains d'où coule le sang ?

A ces mots, certains renoncent et redescendent la montagne, accompagnés par le cri strident du vent. La vieille femme les laisse partir sans regrets. Mais il en est qui restent, et qui lui répondent :

\- Grand-mère, nous n'avons pas peur, et nous saignerons nous aussi s'il faut cela pour jouer comme toi.

Alors elle accepte leur requête. Emplie de joie, elle met tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, et avec sagesse, leur enseigne sa musique. Sa voix est douce, tremblant aux accents de son grand âge, et sa main est ferme, pour diriger ses élèves avec rigueur.

Quand il s'en trouve un qui est meilleur que les autres, elle l'écoute jouer, le cœur gonflé de fierté. Et alors elle tend vers lui ces mains qui depuis toujours frottent les cordes, et le récompense pour avoir atteint la perfection.

Le lendemain, ses autres élèves viennent la trouver, et ils lui demandent :

\- Où donc est passé notre frère, lui qui jouait si bien hier ? Nous l'avons cherché, mais nous ne le trouvons plus.

La vieille femme leur répond qu'elle l'a envoyé de part le monde, comme d'autres avant lui, afin qu'il répandre à son tour la musique qu'il a appris auprès d'elle. Alors ses élèves redoublent d'efforts, pressés de rejoindre leur frère, et tous ceux qui l'ont précédé.

Quand tous ont fini leur apprentissage, on ne les revoit plus. D'autres arrivent alors, qui demandent à la vieille femme ce que sont devenu ses élèves, car dans les airs, on entend toujours que les notes qui s'élèvent depuis le temple.

Une fois encore, la vieille femme répond que ceux qui s'en sont allés voyagent désormais, dispersés aux quatre vents, et que si l'on tend l'oreille, on peut entendre raisonner le soupir de leur musique.

Alors le vent se lève, soulevant les voiles du temple et les longs cheveux d'argent. Il siffle entre les arêtes des montagnes, d'une voix stridente, glissant dans les gorges étroites, réclamant à la vieille femme sa musique.

Et la vieille joue. Elle joue pour ceux qui sont partis, pour ceux qui s'en sont allés. Elle joue pour apaiser les âmes de ceux qui savent, de ceux dont le sang s'écoule lentement le long des cordes frottées..."

-Fin-

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécie cet essai d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en commentaires. A bientôt !_


End file.
